


Старый галстук

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Все внимание привлекает серебристо-зеленый кусок ткани, болтающийся между грудей Гарриет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Старый галстук

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на слизеринский галстук

Гарриет охает и принимает в себя пальчики Драко. Один, второй. Это довольно легкое, уже привычное движение. Слегка согнуть, настроиться на нужный темп и начать двигать. Обычно Драко еще параллельно ласкает ее клитор, прямо языком, потому что нет никого лучше нее в мастерстве куни. И не должно быть в жизни Гарриет. 

Но сейчас Драко ведет рукой машинально, почти не заботясь о ее удовольствии. Все внимание привлекает серебристо-зеленый кусок ткани, болтающийся между грудей Гарриет. Галстук ей идет, Драко всегда подбирает своей девушке что-то с зеленым оттенком под глаза. Но этот галстук – он особенный.

Драко склоняется ниже и хватает зубами ткань. Сколько раз она так мучительно сжимала его, стараясь не шуметь, пока Гарриет доводила ее до оргазма в каморках Хогвартса. Сегодня им можно все, и Драко еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать ласкать себя второй рукой. Она ускоряется, и Гарриет уже громко стонет под ней. Их груди соприкасаются друг с другом, она чувствует чужие соски и тянет за галстук Гарриет к себе ближе. Им обеим нужно большее. 

Мерлин, благослови растерянность Гарриет, которая сегодня с утра спешила на совещание и нашла лишь старый школьный галстук Драко. Ей стоит надевать его почаще, но только лишь в пределах их спальни.


End file.
